Beach Day
by Brandersnatch
Summary: Jacob, Nessie, and Leah are at the beach... but things don't go exactly as planned. Leah's POV. Rated for some language. Oneshot.


**Note: **This is my first fic or attempt at writing anything story-like in forever... I was really just trying at Leah's personality.

Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Beach Day**

_Leah's P.O.V._

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"Come here."

With those two simple words, the tall, muscular, _masculine_ Jacob Black stands up from where he was sitting on the grainy sand and moves to instead take his seat at the side of a little girl. No, not a little girl. A hybrid that didn't deserve to have been born. A demon in a body that only appeared innocent. Despite appearing only five or six, she was much younger than that. One year old at the most, right?

"Good boy." She says, patting his head gingernly; knowing well in her head that anyone and everyone would love her upon sight and do as she pleased.

Everyone except me, anyways.

Jacob merely chuckled, planting a kiss on the young girl's forehead meant to be taken in either a fatherly or friendly gesture.

Watching the scene gave me a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, at one point I had wished that I could just imprint and get it over with. It was a ticket to your very own happily ever after, everyone else who had imprinted upon someone always made the imprintee give in. Always. It sounded like a dream come true- a dream that would be forced upon you, yet no one cared about the lack of choice anymore. They were happy. Giddy in love. Felt like they could jump over the moon if they wanted to. It was love.

And then Quil and Jake imprinted.

On children.

That was where I was beginning to realize the wrongs of imprinting again. It could make you into a pedophile, maybe change your sexuality if it really wanted to. The legends had said imprinting was for the sake of passing down the genes, but what if Renesmee was incapable of conceiving? If she really wasn't capable, then it would just be nature fucking with us.

"Leah?" Jacob said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Stop staring at us like a zombie." He laughed.

"I was _not_ staring at anything." I proclaimed, realization smacking me in the face that I had zoned out with my head unfortunately in their direction.

"Zombies don't exist." Nessie pointed out matter-of-factly. Always the skeptic.

"Ironic to hear that from you." I responded to her, the rude tone coming out on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if a unicorn flew out of the sky at this point, with all of the mystical creatures being proven real to us- myself being one.

Jacob gave me a look as if to say to not get too worked up over anything that only recieved a glare in response.

The atmosphere was made awkward as Renesmee's wide eyes observed us both, her lips were kept in a solid line and her eyes dulled.

No one else may have taken the time to realize it, but the girl could be down right creepy sometimes. I wouldn't let myself be stirred by it, but sometimes just looking at her could send chills down my spine. How normal could a girl like herself possibly turn out with the abnormal rate of growth, surrounded by vampires- full grown adult vampires stuck in a teen's body that is, and no one her age around.

"Would you like to play a 'game with me, Jacob?" Renesmee asked, sounding uncertain when she had said word game. She knew about as little about fun as her father. Jacob was the only one trying to add something like that to her life.

"Sure, which one?"

"You can pick, Jacob." Did she really have to end ever sentence towards him with his name?

"I'm going down to the water." I spoke up bluntly, having enough of being the demon spawn for now. Besides, the waves always had a way of looking so relaxing at the beach. They were nice to both watch and take a dive into- once you were deep into the water that is.

"Hnn..." Jake began, giving me a mischevious glance that made me quirk an eyebrow at him. "You're it!" He exclaimed, jabbing my shoulder and trying to make a run for it. Unforunately for him, I didn't hesitate to raise a fist and punched his shoulder before he could get anywhere.

"Nice try." I replied with a smirk. "I'm getting something to eat."

"Don't forget to bring back something to me."

"Yeah, sure." I responded, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Nessie had twitched. I could already imagine why, and it just put a smirk on my face as I headed for the snack shack that wasn't all too far away.

After the walk over, I was pleased that the line only consisted of two people. The weather was nice and perfect for the beach, but the fact that it was a weekday kept the kids in school and the adults at their job- something I needed.

"Two fries and steak sandwiches." I said my order, not even looking at the nervous cashier as I glanced back at Nessie and Jake. Not like I would ever admit it, but that girl always made me nervous to leave her alone with... anyone.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." The blonde, male cashier stuttered out before going to the back of the shack to get my order.

To make sure I didn't look nervous over anything, I refused to look back there even if I did have the strangest bad feelings about today.

Was this some animal instinct telling me something was going to go wrong? Or just paranoia? I would hope for the latter, as if I needed any more dramatic crap going on. Everyone was trying to enjoy these more peaceful times that would hopefully last after the past few year's events.

And what the hell was taking the employee so long to get the damn food? Especially when hungry customers were waiting! There wasn't even any orders he could've been taking his time getting.

As if he could read my thoughts- God forbid that be true, I was already uptight around Edward because of his power- the employee came back holding the order with both hands.

"H-here you go." He said, seeming less nervous now. I could only wonder how he handled it when there was tons of customers here on busy days for the beach.

Without a word I snatched the food from his hands and used my other hand to place the money on the counter. I was just a _little_ short and was hoping he was too busy worrying about other useless things to notice it.

Just as I was turning with the food now firmly in my hands, the scene that was suddenly occurring ahead of myself made me gasp.

_Crash._

The food slipped out of my hands too easily as I rushed over to the two, suddenly more glad than before at the low population of the beach.

Before me Nessie had lunged at Jake's neck, easily biting into him. That dumbass didn't even have the nerve to defend himself against her- all because of that damn imprinting! That had to be the reason...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, nearly feeling my hands turn to paws but I was making sure to not cause more a scene than there already was. I had to use all of my energy to do it, too.

"Leah, calm down." Jacob said in a calming tone, but I wasn't going to tone down so easily. The demon spawn was biting him! _Biting!_ Has the world gone mad?!

"Why the hell would I calm down?!" Already reaching to tear the demonic brat off of Jacob, but just as I did she pulled away.

"She was just hungry, that's all."

"There could've been someone watching!"

"But there wasn't!" He retorted, trying to make his argument actually sound reasonable. There was nothing reasonable about it no matter how he tried wording it! Him even imprinting on her was unreasonable. What kind of world was I living in? The only real sane ones of our own pack I would have to say to be myself and Emby, sometimes Seth but I couldn't fathom how in the world he ended up growing to like the Cullens.

Was nature completely fucking with me lately or what?

Yes, that must've been it. Mother nature hated me for no reason I could think of. I never even pissed on her trees like another few certain males I'd have to suffer listening to them think about it.

"Right, so who the hell cares as long as no humans are watching." I growled through clenched teeth, ready to morph any second now.

Without a word I began heading away from the beach, unlike them I wouldn't be a dumbass about it. Then again, a human morphing into a wolf was just a bit less discreet that a kid biting someone on the neck. For all I knew, that employee at the snack shack was watching the entire thing.

"Leah!" Jacob called out, trying to make me stop in my steps but that wasn't about to happen.

Once I was a distance away, I looked for the nearest coverage and morphed into a large wolf, leaving my shredded clothes behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Note:** For the record, I don't hate Jake or Nessie. I was just trying to mess with Leah's thoughts on everything and figure it out for future fics. I'm not sure if Jake seemed OOC or not, since I can't pinpoint how he acts after imprinting. Nessie on the other hand was too young to have much of a personality in the books so I just decided to wing it.

Leave a review?


End file.
